


between the lines

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has shallow surface corset piercings done for his 18th birthday. He isn't entirely sure why he doesn't tell Blaine -- Blaine who spends time worshipping the arching line of Kurt's back with his mouth when they get the time, Blaine who keeps his hand at the dip of Kurt's spine as they walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: piercing kink, mild pain kink, rimming. Notes: he piercings that Kurt gets are the very temporary surface kind, usually lasting anywhere from a day to a few weeks and usually used irl for photoshoots/play/ect, but I've tried to stay accurate with the care and what I know about these type of really shallow piercings. Forgive me for any inaccuracies beyond that!

Kurt gets them done on his eighteenth birthday without telling anyone. He thinks about bringing Mercedes to the piercers but he knows she'd try to talk him out of it. He also thinks about bringing Santana, but that seems like a path paved with disaster and the profile picture of the girl who does piercing at the shop Kurt goes to leads him to expect he'd have to deal with a ton of Santana hitting on her and he doesn't need to deal with graphic flirting (what, it's Santana) while needles go into his back.   
  
He isn't entirely sure why he doesn't tell Blaine -- Blaine who spends time worshipping the arching line of Kurt's back with his mouth when they get the time, Blaine who keeps his hand at the dip of Kurt's spine as they walk. He doesn't get the piercings done, five on each side of his spine down his lower back, for a surprise, he does it for himself.   
  
His back is sore when he walks out of the shop but not overly so, not in a painful way, more in a way that makes Kurt aware of every step he takes, every time his loose shirt brushes over one of the protruding rings. It feels good, almost; a new reason to walk with his shoulders high and straight. He'd waited at the shop for the swelling to go down enough for his piercer to thread the rings, loose black ribbon pulled tighter at the top than the bottom and Kurt wonders if the lines are visible through the back of his white shirt.   
  
Kurt slips quietly into the house even though he knows Burt and Carole aren't home, carrying his little black bag of aftercare supplies and extra ribbon from the shop. They'll be home later so they can all have cake with Blaine and Finn before Blaine takes him out -- whatever he's been planning has been a secret for the last month and even the few spectacular blowjobs Kurt had a chance to give Blaine hadn't loosened up his tongue enough for him to spill the details. His tongue had been loose enough for other things, just not that.   
  
Kurt almost gets to the edge of the stairs without incident, except Finn comes out of nowhere, grabbing Kurt by the shoulder to stop him.  
  
"Bro," Finn says, his face bright, "it's your birthday! Where have you been?"  
  
Kurt shrugs his hand off, turning his back away from Finn as quickly as he can. "I'm aware," he says, but he lets one corner of his mouth curl up in answer to Finn's grin. "I've been out."  
  
Finn looks down at the black bag in Kurt's hand and then back up at him. "Were you buying sex stuff?" he asks.  
  
For a moment, Kurt isn't sure what to say to that at all. He splutters out a few nonsensical words for a second and he isn't proud of himself for it. "I -- what? No, Finn," he says.   
  
Finn shrugs, like that was a completely appropriate and warranted question. "I just figured, you know, since it's your birthday and Blaine is --"  
  
Kurt closes his eyes and waves his hand towards Finn's face in what he hopes is a silencing motion.   
  
"I wouldn't judge you! Safe sex is important, I totally know that now," Finn says, scarily earnest. "I'll even tell mom and Burt that you went to get sweaters or something if they ask."  
  
Kurt really, really wants to go up to his room and check out his back in his three-way mirror. Take some pictures, maybe -- maybe send one to Blaine when he comes over. "I'm going to pretend, for your sake, that you do know I can't get Blaine pregnant," Kurt says. "And now I'm going upstairs."  
  
"Blaine?" Finn asks, mostly under his breath, and follows Kurt up the stairs.   
  
Kurt ignores him, turning off into his room and nearly gets inside before Finn reaches out and taps him on the back. Low on the back.   
  
"Shit, Finn," Kurt says, jumping away. "Don't."   
  
Finn stares at him for a moment, eyes wide. "What was -- I was just gonna offer to help you sneak out later tonight since you covered for me last time with Rachel," he says. "But, dude, what's on your back?"   
  
Briefly, Kurt closes his eyes. "Nothing," he says. When he opens his eyes again Finn is still looking at him curiously.   
  
"Fine," Kurt says, "I went out and gave myself a present." He gestures toward his own back, "A -- it's a piercing thing. For me."  
  
Finn keeps staring for a moment before stepping to the side, reaching out towards Kurt's back before Kurt realizes what he's doing, slapping his hand away just in time. "Can I see?" Finn asks, shaking his hand at the same time.   
  
"No," Kurt says, automatic. Except -- Finn looks so curious and Kurt does sort of want someone to see, to tell him what they think or maybe to yell at him a little so he can yell back. He's eighteen, it's his body. "Okay."  
  
He turns into his room and leaves the door open for Finn to follow, walking over to his vanity and reaching down to tug off his shirt, moving carefully and gingerly. He can see Finn through the mirror, watching him carefully from behind, his face screwing up a little before Kurt pulls his shirt all the way over his head and his vision is blocked.   
  
"Whoa," Finn says, "Kurt."   
  
Kurt stays still for a second before turning around so he can see his own back in the mirror. Each piercing is slightly swollen and red around it's ringlet, but the black ribbion keeping it all tied together is still tight and angular, the two end pieces tied into a little loose bow that falls down against the lowest dip of his spine. It looks amazing and Kurt feels a little surge of pride at himself for doing it.  
  
"Is that permanent?" Finn asks. He's stepping forward again with his hand slightly raised, looking almost involuntary, but Kurt stays facing him.   
  
"No," Kurt says, "I'll have them out in a week, maybe less."  
  
Finn's eyebrows come together like he doesn't really get it, but to Kurt's relief he doesn't press. After a moment Kurt turns around so Finn can see his back again, expecting it when Finn reaches out only to hover his hand over the shorter ties of ribbon at the top of the piercing. "You can," Kurt says, nearly surprising himself.  
  
Finn's fingers run gently down the crossed lines of ribbon and then over to one of the topmost rings, making Kurt arch away a little. "Huh," Finn says, "they're in your back."  
  
Kurt rolls his eyes at him through the mirror as Finn draws his hand back.   
  
"Does Blaine know?" Finn asks, still looking down at Kurt's back.   
  
"Not yet," Kurt says. He kind of wants to put his shirt on or for Finn to leave, now.   
  
"You should send him a picture," Finn says, "'cause it's awesome. Super weird, but awesome."   
  
Kurt turns around to squint at Finn. "Thanks," he says, a little drawn out. "I was thinking of that, so if you --"  
  
"I'll do it!" Finn says, "where's your phone?"   
  
Kurt hesitates. That's not what he was going to ask Finn to do, he was going to ask Finn to leave so he could do it himself, but it would probably be easier for someone else to take a picture of his back. Weird, maybe, if Blaine asked, but Kurt can handle that. Kurt pulls his phone out of his pocket with a little wiggling and hands it over to Finn a little hesitantly. "Don't break it," he says, just in case.   
  
Finn rolls his eyes. "I own the same phone," he says, shuffling closer, "and I've only broken two this year."   
  
Kurt hears the little click noise of the camera and goes to turn around, but Finn makes a distressed noise. "Wait, no, that one's blurry," he says. Kurt can't hold back a laugh, but he stills and leans forward against the vanity, back arched up a little towards his phone camera for Finn to take another shot, this time letting out a triumphant "Hah!" when he gets it right.  
  
"Okay," Kurt says, turning around and grabbing his phone before Finn does actually break it. "You can go now."   
  
Finn makes a face at him. "You're welcome, bro," he says, sounding vaguely sarcastic about it as he leaves. Kurt shuts the door behind him and takes a moment to feel proud that he's rubbed off a little on Finn over the past year.   
  
Kurt sits down gingerly on his bed, rolling his shoulders back just to feel the tightening and loosening of the ribbons attached to the piercings, the little stinging ache of it that spreads warm over his skin. He pulls up the pictures Finn took and decides on the last one, showing his shoulders down to the topmost curve of his ass, angled toward the phone and taken from above, intimate and kind of sexy, even though Kurt crinkles up his nose a little at the thought -- mostly because Finn took the picture and in retrospect it's kind of weird. He throws it through some camera app filters and adds it to a text message for Blaine.   
  
It takes a minute for Kurt to hit send. Blaine might not like it, might think it's weird, might be mad Kurt didn't tell him or take him when he went to get it done. Ultimately, though, Kurt didn't really consider anyone else's opinion but his own, wanted this for himself since the first time he saw a picture of it, back in one of the muscle mags April had given him in a little photo shoot section stuck in the back, a guy with chiseled shoulders and strong arms with delicate white ties of string in rows down his back, tied tight enough that the piercings connecting each side were drawing his skin together towards the middle.   
  
Briefly, Kurt thinks about Blaine's back as he sends the photo, thinks about the more muscular inward curve of his shoulder blades, the way his waist dips in and thins out only to widen again at the swell of his ass, and he thinks about lacings pulled tight along that narrow downward dip, a little breathless.   
  
Kurt stares down at his phone to clear his head. His fingers hover over the screen for a second as he thinks about something to add in addition to the words, but a text from Blaine beats him to it.   
  
 _Wow! That's neat_  
  
Kurt pauses, squinting a little down at the screen. He's not sure how to interpret that answer at all. Before he can answer, a pop up with a new text -- and then another, and another -- flash up in quick succession:  
  
 _... Wait, is that you?  
  
Kurt  
  
holy shit kurt_  
  
Grinning, Kurt types out a quick response:  _Yes. Come over early before cake?_  
  
The more he thinks about it, the more Kurt wants Blaine to see, to touch and react like Finn had. Except it would be Blaine, and the thought makes Kurt's throat a little dry -- Blaine might do more than touch, might bend down behind him and pull his skin a little taut, carefully and slowly, might run his thumb over one of the ringlets and then down to the next, might let Kurt ride him facing forward so he could touch and look and --  
  
Kurt's phone buzzes, abandoned for a moment on his thigh, a rushed-looking text from Blaine telling him he'll be right over. Kurt almost lays back on the bed, chest a little tight with everything he suddenly wants, but he catches himself in time and rolls over to lay flat on his stomach to wait for Blaine to come.   
  
He must dose off into a light nap while waiting, tired from laying tense as the piercings went through his skin, tired from lying awake all night before, debating with himself on going into the piercing shop alone or going at all. Finn wakes him with a yell from the bottom of the stairs and Kurt groggily rolls to his side, gasping a small breath out when the movement of his muscles pulls the piercings close together over his spine, sore but in a hot, rushing way.  
  
He throws on a shirt before walking downstairs, smiling slow and less awake than he means to when he sees Blaine standing near the entrance to the kitchen, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Hi," he says, just the tiniest bit of nervousness flaring up somewhere in his chest -- Blaine never did say outright if what he saw in the picture was something he liked, though Kurt is pretty confident in the fact he knows Blaine's dissolving grammar in texts usually means good things.   
  
"Kurt," Blaine says, no greeting, his mouth sort of parted. Kurt grins, wide and much, much more awake.  
  
"Stay downstairs," Kurt says to Finn, narrowing his eyes to throw some meaning behind it, and Finn does a little weird salute sort of gesture and then drops his hand, glancing between Kurt and Blaine and suddenly looking incredibly awkward standing in the middle of the hallway.   
  
Kurt doesn't watch to see if he makes a face or goes into the living room, instead turning around to lead Blaine up the stairs and into his room, shutting the door behind him when they both get inside.   
  
"So," Kurt says, drawing it out.   
  
"Oh my god," Blaine says, pausing with a hesitation in his step before crowding up against Kurt, his hands coming up to rest on Kurt's shoulders over his shirt before sliding down over the tops of his arms and tucking against his waist. "When did you?"  
  
"This morning," Kurt says, "I'd decided a while ago, just -- do you like it?"  
  
Blaine kisses him, pulling him close by the waist and digging his hands in a little, pulling at Kurt's skin enough for Kurt to feel it. He's unsure if it's intentional or not but he lets out a short, ragged breath between Blaine's lips and Blaine groans.   
  
After a moment Blaine pulls back, leaving Kurt with his lips parted and slightly slick, enough that he goes to duck his head in for more even as Blaine is stepping away.   
  
"Can I?" Blaine asks, reaching down to toy with the bottom edge of Kurt's loose shirt.   
  
"Slowly," Kurt says, nodding.   
  
Instead of stepping around to Kurt's back, Blaine lifts Kurt's shirt up slowly from the front, keeping eye contact with the barest of smiles around his slightly parted lips. He wraps his hands around Kurt's back to lift that side away from his skin before he pulls it all the way over Kurt's head and stands back.   
  
Kurt waits a moment before leaning in and kissing Blaine, quick and fleeting, and then turning around on his own so Blaine can see his back. The result is immediately and intensely more gratifying than Finn's reaction had been -- Blaine groans, low in a way usually reserved for when Kurt has him pinned down against the bed or they're riding against each other's hips in the backseat of Blaine's car.   
  
"Kurt," Blaine says, rough and soft, "God, you're so -- you look so --"  
  
Kurt glances up at the mirror diagonally across from him and watches the part of Blaine's face he can see, eyes wide with appreciation and more than that, his hands outstretched just a few inches from his sides towards Kurt's back.   
  
"Are you in any pain?" Blaine asks. Kurt can see his face tense up with a little worry and he feels warm through his chest and down his arms, lucky.   
  
"Just a little sore," Kurt says, shrugging. It's nothing he can't handle and he's still kind of finding the constant feeling, the pinprick-y warm ache a little pleasant, reassuring. "I probably will be until after they're out."   
  
Blaine hums, still low. "How long?"  
  
"A week, maybe less," Kurt says. "The piercer said it depends on the person."  
  
Kurt can see Blaine hesitate in the mirror before stepping forward, so he leans automatically back when Blaine's hand comes out tentatively in front of him -- Kurt doesn't go a moment without wishing Blaine was touching him, or there to be touching him when he's alone, and they're so far past the hesitant stage in their relationship that Kurt feels comfortable pushing, a little.   
  
Blaine's hands are warm and wide, coming to splay out against his ribs from behind, his thumbs inching in to brush with the lightest of touches against two of the center rings and then lifting to edge down the lines of laced ribbon, pulling each one down and tight without much pressure until he gets to the strings at the end. "What does it feel like?" he asks.   
  
Kurt rolls his shoulders back as Blaine's hands move back up to rest against them, his thumbs pressing into his lower neck, easing out the knot of tension from the morning and night before. "It doesn't really hurt," he says, leaning into Blaine's hands, "It's -- is it weird that it's kind of nice? Or, enjoyable. Something."  
  
Blaine laughs, his breath close and warm on the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt glances up at him in the mirror and he's smiling. "Not weird at all," he says, dipping his head in closer so his lips brush against Kurt's skin right against the circles his thumbs are making. "Kind of hot, actually."   
  
Kurt huffs out a laugh of his own in response but it's kind of true, and Kurt supposes not that weird at all. The piercing is aesthetically pleasing, attractive to people including himself -- there isn't any reason why Kurt shouldn't get off on having it in more than just a visual way, especially when he has someone as amazing and accepting as Blaine to share the feeling with.   
  
"I love your back," Blaine says, needlessly. His hands move slowly back down, deliberately skirting past the piercing rings on each side with the pads of his fingers until he gets to Kurt's hips and squeezes over the top of his jeans. "These should come off," he says.   
  
Kurt hums in agreement and reaches down to unbutton his fly, Blaine's hands catching next to his own and hooking under the waistband to pull them down, catching the waistband of Kurt's boxers too and kneeling down on the ground behind Kurt to get everything down to his ankles.  
  
"Actually, everything off," Blaine says, pressing his lips against the hollow before the swell of Kurt's ass.   
  
Kurt can't complain, not with Blaine kneeling behind him, his hands skirting around Kurt's hipbones and down to his dick. Kurt isn't very hard, the arousal prickling over his skin from Blaine's hands on his back not enough to get him very far, but enough to get him interested, the nerve endings on his skin aware at every point. Blaine pumps up and down Kurt's dick with his fist wrapped loose around him, jerking him off with his cheek pressed against Kurt's lower back for a few minutes until Kurt is hard in his hand, toes curling down into the carpet below.   
  
"Blaine," Kurt says, dangerously close to a whine -- he lets it slide, since it's his birthday and he should be allowed -- "come on."  
  
Blaine leans his head back to the side and kisses at the lowest dip in Kurt's back again, except his time his lips catch around one of the loose strings coming off the end tie of the piercing and he tugs, just a little, just enough to make Kurt arch his back towards Blaine's mouth and moan, fighting off the urge to thrust up into the loose circle of Blaine's fingers even has he takes his hand away.   
  
"Do you need to put anything on the piercings?" Blaine asks, his breath hot against Kurt's skin.   
  
It takes Kurt a moment to not want to make incoherent noises over words, but he nods. "I brought a little bag home," he says, "there's some saltwater spray I'm supposed to put on and a little aloe for cooling."  
  
Blaine stands before Kurt is ready and he sways a little to adjust his balance, watching Blaine take out the contents of the bag on the bed and inspect them. Instead of staying standing, Kurt walks over to the bed and crawls onto it, kneeling in front of where Blaine is standing.   
  
Blaine doesn't say anything, caught up in reading the back of the spray bottle and the piece of paper about aftercare the piercer had included, but he runs a hand absently down Kurt's back from the middle of his shoulder blades and down again, tapping his fingers lightly on each of the crossed pieces of ribbon. When he's done reading he kisses under Kurt's hairline and then down his back, stopping at the topmost set of rings before leaning back and settling his knees against the edge of Kurt's mattress to start applying the spray.   
  
Kurt slides slowly down until he's laying on his stomach, everything un-rushed about the slow and methodical way Blaine takes care of his back with the spray and then the little dabs of aloe to cool off the heat and swelling under each shallow piercing. He keeps dragging his lips over the wide spread of Kurt's shoulders as he works, settling down over Kurt's bare ass as he moves his hands lower.   
  
It feels nice, more than nice, to be taken care of like this, to have Blaine moving over him so slowly. They usually don't have much time to take anything slow, and even when they have the time they rush just a little, too pleased and happy to have each other, too worked up at the prospect of skin and sweat and need. Kurt hums his appreciation and lets himself stay boneless against the mattress as Blaine caps the two bottles and sets everything aside, rolling a little against Kurt's ass. The air is cool enough in the room to keep Kurt aware of his skin, entirely bare under Blaine, and it seems unfair that Blaine isn't naked too but Kurt is too relaxed to turn around and do something about it.   
  
"Thank you," Kurt says, a low roll of words. Blaine leans down and over to run his lips over the top edge of Kurt's ear, his shirt fanning out over his stomach and catching lightly over one side of Kurt's piercings. Kurt lets out a little content moan at the feeling and Blaine sits back, sliding down and edging Kurt's legs apart with his knees until he's kneeling between Kurt's calves.   
  
For a moment Blaine just runs his hands up and down the backs of Kurt's thighs, pausing right at the curve of Kurt's ass and not going any further.   
  
"What are you planning," Kurt says, going for teasing even though he sounds sort of breathless, and Blaine just laughs behind him.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, Kurt Hummel," he says.   
  
Kurt turns his head to the side so he can twist back a little and look at Blaine, but Blaine doesn't notice -- instead he's focused on Kurt's back, on the lacing running down it, his mouth parted and his eyes dark and wide.   
  
"We don't have too much time," Kurt says. Burt and Carole will be getting home around the same time in a little while and Kurt will definitely be expected down for cake, looking presentable and not thoroughly debauched, and considering the look on Blaine's face Kurt is pretty sure he'll have to factor in time to fix his hair and possibly apply cover up to a few parts of his body, something he's definitely perfected over the past year.  
  
"Someday we will," Blaine says, quiet and smiling, finally looking up at where Kurt has his head turned and pressed into the bed.   
  
Kurt returns his smile, warm all over for a second, thinking about promises and someday -- things that aren't too far away, now, and sometimes when he closes his eyes at night with Blaine talking into his ear over the phone, pressed into the pillow, he thinks of the city skyline and Blaine pressing whispered promises against his ear in a shared bed instead of miles apart.  
  
Blaine grins wide and promising in a different way and breaks the moment, his hands sliding all the way up and gripping at Kurt's ass all at once, pulling him open and then letting go, just enough feeling for Kurt to want to lean up and get at more of Blaine's hands. Instead of keeping his hands at Kurt's ass, Blaine brings them back up to the lacings crossed between his piercings and runs his knuckles over them, groaning when Kurt hisses at the feeling, letting the sound catch on a moan.   
  
"I wish we had so much time right now," Blaine says, skirting his finger tips along the side of each row of piercings but not touching the hooks, just pulling the skin taut beside them and then letting go, sparking heat and little flares of pinprick pain down Kurt's spine that settle into warmth at the base of his spine. "I always want to be able to touch you like this, maybe sometime for hours, just --"  
  
He trails off as his hands dip lower, fingers curling down around the swell of Kurt's ass and then in-between his cheeks, thumbs ghosting over Kurt's asshole and then squeezing, lower, before beginning the same journey up his back and then down again.   
  
"Maybe later tonight," Kurt says.  
  
"Not tonight," Blaine says, quick, "I have plans. Awesome birthday plans." He doesn't say anything else, stopping on a low groan when Kurt rolls his hips down into the bed without thinking as Blaine's thumbs pass over him again.  
  
"Blaine," Kurt says, squirming down onto the bed because he can't help it, pulling his knees up just enough around where Blaine is kneeling between his legs so he can lean up closer to Blaine's hands.  
  
"Okay," Blaine says, and he slips down further in a disorienting sort of way, his hands coming to rest on the inside of Kurt's thighs, pushing them apart, the skin on Kurt's back pulling tight over his spine, the threading of ribbon on the piercing moving taut at the same time. And, oh -- they really don't have time, but Kurt groans before Blaine even dips his head all the way down, his hands running over the pulled-tight ribbons in one motion before spreading Kurt's ass with the palms of his hands and leaning his head in.  
  
His breath is almost cool compared to the heat lying under Kurt's skin, sensitive from all the passes of Blaine's hands, and he shivers and digs his knees up a little so Blaine can have an easier angle to get at him. Blaine doesn't waste time once he gets there, leaning in and pressing his tongue from the lowest point of Kurt's spine and down in a broad pass that ends just behind his balls, not enough pressure where Kurt wants it, so he groans out a quiet, drawn-out version of Blaine's name and scoots backwards a few inches.   
  
One of Blaine's hands reaches up to splay over the top of his ass, pressing in and holding him down, two of his fingers catching on the low hanging threads from the piercing and toying with them as he dips his head back down with another pass of his tongue that ends sooner, coming back up to lick over Kurt's asshole with wide, flat strokes that still aren't enough, not when he knows what Blaine can do with his tongue.   
  
"Come on," Kurt says, ground out into the comforter below his cheek, and Blaine hums a little noise against his skin and stiffens his tongue, pressing against Kurt with short, uneven strokes.   
  
Kurt can only take a few minutes of Blaine's mouth like that before he wants more, even as he rocks his hips back against Blaine's face and feels a little dirty for how good the tightness and soreness on his back feels in contrast to the messy slickness of Blaine's tongue, spit sliding down along his ass and over his balls. Kurt knows Blaine could do this for much longer -- and he knows Blaine is never as impatient as Kurt is, like this, content to rock back against Kurt's face and hold his head close when Kurt pulls away, teasing, even when his mouth gets numb and his tongue gets sore, and the few times they've had the time to do this Kurt has loved it, even more so getting to lick Blaine open, letting him rock his ass back and groan out muffled, nonsensical words into the sheets while he shakes.   
  
"Okay," Kurt groans, body going tense with sensation and thought, "off, off, come here."   
  
Blaine pulls away with one last lick, nipping at the curve of Kurt's ass before pulling back and sitting up, letting Kurt roll up -- slowly, aware of how the movement pulls at the lacing on his back, his body heavy with want -- and kneel in front of him.   
  
Blaine grabs at his shoulders and pulls him forward, one hand sliding down Kurt's back so his fingers can trace an inch around a few of the shallow hooks as he licks open into Kurt's mouth, the taste on his tongue heavy and heady in a way that took a few times for Kurt to admit he enjoyed, not as good as chasing post-orgasm come off of Blaine's lips after a good blowjob, but close enough.   
  
Groaning between Blaine's lips Kurt reaches down to cup him through his jeans, pulling Blaine's bottom lip between his own in appreciation when his fingers curl around Blaine's cock, hard and pressing against the denim in a way Kurt knows can't be comfortable.   
  
"Here," he says, flicking open the top button and pulling down the zipper on Blaine's fly as Blaine licks at the roof of his mouth, the slide of his lips dirty and slick. Kurt presses forward with the side of his hips until Blaine rolls around him crawling back against the headboard while Kurt guides him down and kisses messily down his jaw. He settles over Blaine's thighs after Blaine shimmies his jeans and underwear down over his ass and low enough that Kurt can curl his fingers in a tight, unfussy fist around his dick.   
  
Blaine whines when Kurt's thumb passes over the head and drags precome down, pressing against the ridge of the head and then sliding lower.   
  
"Not much time," Kurt whispers, pressing forward into the quick curl of Blaine's hand between them and across his own wrist, wrapping around Kurt's cock with practiced ease, his other hand reaching around so his fingers can splay out wide against Kurt's lower back, just at the curl of string hanging down, pricking senstation in counterpoint up his spine while his hand jerks Kurt off, not teasing at all.   
  
Blaine rocks up against Kurt as he moves his own hands and Kurt knows he isn't going to last at all, but he digs his knees in around Blaine's thighs and curls his toes back and hangs on, figures his hair isn't too bad so he can make this last a little while longer until tonight after cake and after whatever Blaine has planned, when they can hopefully have a little more time to really explore and not rush the end.   
  
Blaine breaks away from the press of their lips, breath loose and harsh against Kurt's collarbone when he rests his head against Kurt's shoulder, rolling his hips up steadily underneath Kurt and into his hand. Kurt comes first, dragging his lips over Blaine's temple around a noise that he know enough to hold back. His own come catches over the head of Blaine's cock and the wrap of Kurt's fist and he slides his hand down with more urgency, tightening his fingers to match the slickness and groaning through the sparks of his orgasm still running goosebumps over his skin when Blaine comes, biting a mark into the crook of his neck.   
  
They take a minute to part, Kurt sliding carefully to the side unwrapping his fingers from around Blaine when Blaine starts to shift restlessly under him.  
  
"You never actually told me if you liked the piercings," Kurt says, teasing when he catches his breath, words mostly muffled by the skin of Blaine's bicep that he's pressed against.  
  
Blaine reaches over to squeeze their hands together and laughs, short and breathless, his chest still rising and falling as his breathing evens out. "I definitely like them," Blaine says, "and I definitely love you."   
  
Kurt wants to roll his eyes and groan at the line but even now every time Blaine says it Kurt ends up mostly wanting to roll around a little in the warmth that rushes over him, so he presses a kiss against the closest part of skin he can reach. "Good," he says. "And you know, you're pretty great too."  
  
He can practically feel the quiet laugh that vibrates through Blaine's chest. They lay together for a few minutes until Blaine shifts first, groaning when he moves to shift his pants partly back up.   
  
"Clean-up time," Kurt agrees, rolling up so he can press a soft kiss to Blaine's lips and then rolling away in search of his clothes.   
  
"Clean, clothes, cake," Blaine says, shifting slowly on the bed until he can roll off the side. "I am really looking forward to the cake."  
  
Kurt rolls his eyes, fond. "It's my birthday," he says, and Blaine just shrugs at him, darting forward to kiss him and then stroke his hand once over the center of the lacings on Kurt's back as he does up his jeans with the other hand.   
  
"Go sit awkwardly in the living room with Finn pretending we didn't just have sex until everyone gets home," Kurt says when Blaine pulls back, feeling pretty cheerful.  
  
Blaine makes a face at him. "You just made it ten times more awkward than it would have been by saying that."  
  
"He tried to talk to me about buying sex stuff earlier," Kurt says, air-quoting around the words 'sex stuff'. "He deserves the awkward."  
  
"What did I do to deserve the awkward, then?" Blaine asks, his bottom lip stuck out.  
  
Kurt shrugs. "It's my birthday," he says. Blaine rolls his eyes but steps forward for one last lingering kiss, dragging his hand away from Kurt's skin only when he has to step all the way back.   
  
Kurt watches him leave and shut the door behind him, and for a few moments he doesn't move. When he does turn, he catches sight of himself in the mirror, a red mark blooming on the side of his neck that he wants to groan at, but that makes him shiver a little instead and grin. He picks up his phone on the way to the bathroom -- it's not even the end of the afternoon and Kurt still has hours of birthday privilege left and he's feeling pretty daring after everything today. His phone buzzes just as the screen goes blank, and Kurt smiles.  
  
 _Finn is trying to talk to me about CONDOM BRANDS,_  it says. Another one comes a second later.   
  
 _If you come downstairs and kill the awkwardness I will give you the best birthday blowjob ever tonight_  
  
 _Oh god,_  the next one says,  _now I'm thinking about blowing you and Finn is still talking HELP_  
  
Kurt pats some foundation against the mark on his neck in the bathroom and then twists, looking at his back. He picks his phone up and angles it away from each other, taking a quick picture and sending it to Blaine with a winking face -- something he only saves for special occasions, and feels even better about the day in general.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on 7/26/11.


End file.
